Footbeds (also commonly referred to as sockliners or insoles) are a common component of many types of footwear with a large variation in design, shape, materials, cost, and overall quality. Much of this variation exists between footwear categories and footwear brands to adapt the design of the footbed into the design of the shoe, the intended consumer (athlete, casual, etc.), and price point of the footwear product.
Footbeds are a primary source of comfort and function in footwear as they are in direct contact with the plantar surface of the foot where high loads and pressures are realized. Typically, footbeds are made from a relatively thin (3.0-5.0 mm) layer of foam topped by a thin polyester fabric (top cover) that is adhered to the foam.
The footbed is often a flat piece of foam that does not provide sufficient cushioning, pressure reduction, and support for the foot. Footbeds that are molded only from inexpensive foam will quickly breakdown and take a compression set. This compression set changes the shape of the footbed and reduces the cushioning capability by as much as 75%, thus effecting overall comfort and support for the foot. Additionally, standard insoles provide inferior performance due to variance in foot shapes and sizes.